Bored with old rituals? Here's the new one!
by eluniumtherareore
Summary: Naah, sekarang giliran cerita tentang masa kecilnya Hidan! : Dia sih ngga bakal mau cerita, tapi kenapa ngga kita intip aja? Yuukk... uhum...ratingnya T aja, yah? Tau 'kan bahasanya Hidan 'berwarna-warni? cuma buat jaga-jaga, kok! :D


**Hweheh...ini yang kedua! Btw, karena ngga ada yang tau Hidan asalnya dari mana, jadi saya ngasal aja...heheh**

**(lambang Amegakure yang dia pakai itu punya orang lain, dia sendiri juga ngasal aja ambil punya orang ;) jadi tolong jangan marahi saya...**

**oh, ya! di cerita yang pertama saya belum sebutin bahwa NARUTO dan semua tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya (yah, kenapa saya susah-susah nulis di 'fanfiction' juga kalo saya yang punya, iya 'kan?) saya minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang terlalu aneh... tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan...**

**Enjoy!**

**THE BIG SECRET**

**Hidan's Story**

Rumah besar itu terletak tepat di tengah Konohagakure dan Sunagakure, seolah menjadi pembatas tidak resmi kedua wilayah tersebut. Mungkin seharusnya menjadi tempat yang rawan terhadap konflik, tetapi ternyata tidak seperti itu. Suasana di sekitar rumah itu begitu tenang, terutama pada pagi hari. Dan seperti biasanya, pagi ini pun berjalan tenang-tenang saja tanpa ada keributan.

Seorang wanita berpakaian kimono berjalan perlahan melintasi ruang keluarga. Dihampirinya meja pendek berukir tempat ia meletakkan foto mendiang kakek buyut, dan duduk bersimpuh. Dikatupkannya kedua tangannya dan dipejamkannya matanya sebentar.

"Kakek buyut, terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu," ujarnya, "tolong jagalah rumah kami dari bahaya yang datang, baik dari Konoha maupun dari Suna."

Dibukanya matanya kembali, dan ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan langkah yang anggun ia pun berjalan kembali. Kali ini menuju ke sebuah kamar di sebelah kamarnya sendiri. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Seorang anak berambut perak tertidur nyenyak, bergulung dalam selimutnya yang tebal. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menghela napas, mendekati tempat tidur anak itu. Perlahan ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, tangannya mengguncang pelan selimut si anak.

"Hidan, Sayang," gumamnya, "ayo bangun sekarang. Kakek buyut sudah menunggumu di ruang keluarga. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, lho! Nanti beliau marah pada kita dan tidak akan menjaga rumah kita lagi."

"Mmhhh…" gumam anak itu, semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Hidan!" panggil ibunya, "Bangun, Sayang!"

Anak itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, jadi si ibu membuka selimutnya. Kaget menyadari selimutnya tidak ada, anak itu akhirnya bangun juga. Dilihatnya wajah ibunya yang tampak tidak sabar. Ia pun menggeliat dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Nah, itu baru anak Mama," ujar ibunya puas.

"Mama, aku masih ngantuk…" gerutu Hidan sambil merengut dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Aku masih mau tidur…"

"Hm," ibunya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan sambil mengeluarkan sisir kecil dari balik sabuk kimononya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa disisirnya rambut putranya ke belakang sampai benar-benar rapi. Lalu ia mengeluarkan cermin sambil tersenyum.

Diarahkannya cermin itu pada wajah Hidan, "Lihat, 'kan? Kau lebih manis kalau rambutmu rapi begini,"

Hidan masih tetap merengutkan wajahnya. Ibunya menghela napas lagi, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur itu sambil menarik tangan anak itu. Mau tak mau, Hidan pun terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang keluarga, ke tempat sang kakek buyut.

Keduanya duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

"Katupkan tanganmu," ujar sang ibu yang langsung dituruti oleh anaknya, "dan katakan pada Kakek Buyut: Kakek buyut, terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu. Tolong jagalah rumah kami dari bahaya yang datang, baik dari Konoha maupun dari Suna."

Anak itu menatap si kakek buyut. Kenapa aku harus bicara pada orang ini setiap pagi? pikirnya kesal. Aku tidak kenal dia, kok! Lagipula, ini 'kan cuma foto. Paling-paling orangnya sendiri tidak tahu kami minta tolong padanya atau tidak.

Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ibunya yang meliriknya dengan tidak sabar.

"Hidan!" ibunya memanggil.

"Iya, iya," sahutnya malas, "Kakek buyut, terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu. Tolong jagalah rumah kami dari bahaya yang datang, baik dari Konoha maupun dari Suna."

Ibunya menghela napas, "Begitu, dong! Nah, sekarang ambil _hio_-nya."

Segan-segan, Hidan mengambil beberapa batang dupa _hio_ dari samping foto kakek buyut itu. Ibunya mengambil juga dan membakarnya sehingga menghasilkan asap tipis abu-abu.

"Putarkan di depannya tiga kali," gumam si ibu, "putarkan perlahan tiga kali di sebelah kanannya dan tiga kali juga di sebelah kirinya. Katupkan tanganmu sekali lagi sambil membawanya. Lalu letakkan kembali di samping foto kakek."

_Hio_ itu diayunkan dengan tidak sabar oleh tangan kecil yang memegangnya sehingga hampir mengenai foto tersebut. Lalu benda itu diletakkan sembarangan di sebelah foto ,membuat abunya bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Malas sekali!" Hidan menggerutu, "Aku mau main saja!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Hidan pun berlari keluar rumah. Si ibu hanya menghela napas melihatnya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Maafkan kelakuannya, Kakek Buyut," gumamnya.

0000000000

"Kak Reidan! Kak Ryuudan!" anak itu berlari-lari mengitari rumah, "Kakak di mana? Kalian janji mau main denganku 'kan?"

"Lho? Memang ritualnya sudah selesai?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak yang sama dengan Hidan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sudah, kok!" Hidan mengeluarkan sekotak shuriken kecil yang terbuat dari besi tipis, "Sekarang aku sudah siap latihan!"

"Heheheh…baiklah," jawab pemuda itu, "Tapi tunggu sebentar, ya? Ryuu bilang dia akan ke sini sebentar lagi,"

"Memangnya Kak Ryuu ke mana, Kak Rei?"

Rei menaikkan alisnya, "Entahlah. Makhluk sialan itu memang sering tidak jelas ke mana perginya, dasar brengse…"

Tiba-tiba Hidan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Rei, "Kakak tidak boleh memaki orang!" bentaknya, "Nanti Mama marah!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, 'kok," Rei berkata santai, "Mama 'kan tidak tahu,"

Mata ungu Hidan melebar, "Memangnya boleh kalau Mama tak tahu?" tanyanya penasaran, "Kakak pernah melakukannya di depan umum?"

Rei mengangguk, "Pernah, dong. Malah agak sering. Habis menurutku semua orang memang brengsek dan senang menyusahkan orang. Kau sendiri… sudah pernah?"

Agak lesu, Hidan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, berani coba?"

Hidan kaget, "Eh? Ta…tapi kalau Mama tahu…"

"Ayolah," bujuk Rei, "Masa kau tidak berani? Kau cuma perlu bilang 'brengsek' saja, 'kan?"

"Umm…b…br…brengsek…ups!" gumam Hidan, langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil tertawa terkikik-kikik.

Rei tertawa geli, "Hahaha… ada ada saja…"

"Jangan ajarkan dia omongan yang tidak-tidak sepertimu, Rei," ujar seseorang dari arah rumah, "Kalau dia juga ikut-ikutan jadi bejat, apa kau mau disalahkan?"

Hidan sempat cemas, tetapi perasaan itu hilang saat melihat kakaknya yang satu lagi keluar dari rumah itu. Ryuu berjalan santai ke arah mereka, sudah mengenakan kimono hitam dan membawa kotak kecil dari kayu.

Rei meringis, "Heheh…memangnya kau sendiri sepolos apa? Sebelum ke sini kau pasti mampir ke kedai untuk membeli minuman keras, 'kan? Mungkin malah lebih dari itu,"

"Hei, tunggu dulu," Ryuu menghampiri Hidan dan menyerahkan kotak kayu itu, "aku tidak ke sana hari ini. Tapi aku cuma mampir ke toko untuk beli kunai dan shuriken sungguhan untuk anak ini."

"Kunai…dan shuriken sungguhan?" Mata ungu kecil itu melebar lagi, tercengang, "Kakak membelikan senjata ninja sungguhan untukku?"

"Kau gila, Ryuu," gumam Rei, "Itu hanya boleh dipakai oleh anggota resmi akademi ninja, 'kan? Berarti dia harus setidaknya jadi Genin dulu untuk bisa memakainya!"

Senyum usil tampak di wajah Ryuu, "Khukhukhu…siapa peduli? Bukannya Papa pernah berkata, laki-laki di keluarga Hisha tidak harus selalu mengikuti aturan! Papa bahkan menyusup ke akademi ninja dan menyamar sebagai Genin saat usianya baru enam tahun! Kau tidak lupa ceritanya, 'kan?"

"Heheheh…" Rei terkekeh geli, "Iya juga, ya? Kurasa ini sudah keturunan!"

"Jadi ini memang untukku, 'kan?" tanya Hidan dengan wajah tak sabaran, "Latihannya dimulai saja, yuk!"

0000000

Jadi begini, ya, senjata yang sebenarnya? Hidan menatap kotak dari kakaknya itu dan mengambil satu kunai. Benda logam itu terasa mantap dalam genggamannya, tidak ringan seperti mainan. Diperhatikannya bentuknya yang sederhana, ujungnya yang runcing, pangkalnya yang tebal…membuatnya merasa sudah jadi seorang ninja.

"Hei, Hidan!" panggil Ryuu ketika Rei sedang masuk ke dalam rumah, "Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu."

Hidan mendekat dengan segera, "Ada apa, Kakak?"

"Hari ini kau kabur lagi sebelum ritualnya selesai, ya?"

"A…uh…iya…" jawabnya terbata-bata, "Habis ritualnya banyak sekali dan tidak ada gunanya. Memangnya buat apa kita setiap pagi bicara pada foto? Foto itu 'kan tidak memberikan apa-apa buat kita! Tapi Mama selalu bilang foto itu bisa marah kalau aku tidak menurut…"

Ryuu tertawa kecil.

"Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga bingung. Karena itulah, sebelum aku membeli kunai untukmua, aku mampir sebentar ke toko buku. Di toko buku itu aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik!"

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

Dari balik kimononya, Ryuu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal. Sampulnya bergambar sebuah lingkaran dengan segitiga terbalik di tengahnya. Disodorkannya buku itu pada adiknya yang terpana melihatnya.

"Ini…apa?"

"Jashin," gumam Ryuu pelan, seolah berahasia, "Ini adalah buku tentang kepercayaan lama. Dalam buku ini ditulis bahwa dalam kepercayaan ini kita harus melakukan ritual yang lebih panjang daripada yang biasanya, dan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama juga."

"Kalau begitu, apa hebatnya?" tantang adiknya.

Bibir Ryuu menyunggingkan senyum licik, "Kalau kau melakukannya secara teratur, kau bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang abadi!"

"A…apa?!" seru Hidan tak percaya, "Berarti kita…tidak akan mati?"

"Nah, akhirnya kau mengerti maksudnya," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangguk, "Kau benar, kita tak akan bisa mati. Tapi sebenarnya syaratnya bukan hanya itu. Untuk mendapatkan tubuh abadi, kita juga harus menyerahkan korban sebagai persembahan. Selain itu, kita tidak dilarang memaki orang atau melukainya. Kita boleh melakukan apa saja, bahkan yang buruk-buruk sekalipun!"

"Be…begitu? Jadi kita tidak dihukum ?" Hidan memiringkan kepalanya.

Ryuu menggeleng mantap, "Tidak."

"Bahkan kalau tidak sengaja membunuh orang…seperti yang pernah dilakukan Paman Gokushi?"

"Bahkan kalaupun itu terjadi, kau tetap tidak dihukum."

Mata Hidan berbinar mendengarnya. Bebas melakukan apa pun yang kita inginkan, sejahat apa pun. Kalau begitu ia bisa memukul Takeru sampai berdarah karena telah merusak mainannya. Ia juga bisa menyusup ke akademi ninja seperti yang dilakukan Papa tanpa perlu takut pada para Genin di akademi itu. Kalau ia mau, ia bisa mengambil sesuatu dari toko dengan diam-diam. Saat penjaga toko mengejarnya, ia akan melompat ke jurang dan sampai di bawah dengan selamat. Penjaga toko itu tak akan tahu, dan esoknya ia bisa melakukannya lagi sesuka hatinya.

Ryuu menatap adiknya, masih dengan senyum licik di bibirnya, "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Lumayan juga, 'kan?"

Wajah kecil itu juga menampakkan senyum yang hampir sama liciknya dengan kakaknya, "Aku ikut Kakak!" serunya pelan.

"Nah, itu baru adikku!" Ryuu tampak puas.

Keduanya membungkuk di balik semak, membaca buku dengan sampul bergambar lingkaran dan segitiga terbalik. Hidan tertawa pelan, menyadari bahwa ia dan kakaknya menyimpan rahasia besar yang sama. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk memohon pada foto tua itu lagi. Ia akan menggunakan waktunya untuk menjalankan ritual Jashin dan mendapatkan hidup abadi…

00000000

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, tersiar kabar bahwa seorang Jounin muda menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah itu pun ia masih belum ditemukan.

Namun, di tempat lain di dalam sebuah ruangan megah yang terbuat dari batu halus, dua orang pemuda sedang berbicara dalam kerahasiaan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanya pemuda pertama, "Katakan alasanmu dengan jelas karena aku tak akan mengulangi perintahku!"

Pemuda yang kedua tersenyum sinis, "Jangan sok memerintah aku, Brengsek! Aku punya alasan sendiri yang tak perlu diketahui oleh orang sialan sepertimu! Lagipula aku ini bukan orang sembarangan yang bergabung ke kelompok bejat seperti ini tanpa mengetahui kemampuanku. Aku memang bajingan, tapi tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menandingi kemampuanku itu."

"Lalu apa kemampuan yang kau banggakan itu?" pemuda pertama bertanya lagi, sedikit kesal.

"Aku ini tidak bisa mati!" jawab pemuda kedua.

"Tidak bisa mati? Apakah itu berarti kau sering memenangkan pertarungan atau selalu selamat dari keadaan bahaya?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu, tolol!" makinya, "Aku memang tidak mati! Tak masalah siapa yang kulawan dan berapa banyak jumlahnya, pokoknya musuhku tak akan bisa membunuhku. Apa otakmu yang sebesar kacang itu mengerti kata-kataku?"

"Hmh," dengus pemuda pertama, "Kau kelihatannya sangat menyombongkan dirimu yang 'tidak bisa mati' itu. Kalau begitu kau akan kupasangkan dengan partner yang paling suka membunuh temannya sendiri!"

Pemuda kedua tampak tidak terkesan, "Terserah," jawabnya sambil memainkan rantai kalung Jashin-nya yang panjang.

"Ini," tangan pemuda pertama menyodorkan sebuah cincin, "adalah tanda bahwa kau sudah menjadi satu dengan kami. Pakai di telunjuk kirimu! Selama kau meiliki cincin ini, kau tak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun. Jadi tentu saja cincin ini adalah milikmu yang paling berharga mulai saat ini!"

"Blah…blah…blah…" gumam pemuda kedua sambil mengambil cincin itu dan mengenakannya pada jarinya, "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Sebutkan namamu agar aku bisa mendatanya!"

Senyum sinis itu tampak lagi di bibirnya, "Hidan, Hisha Hidan. Dan jangan sok menyuruh-nyuruhku begitu, brengsek! Nanti kau akan menyesal!"

Pemuda pertama menggeram kesal ketika Hidan membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan santai memasuki markas besar. Sekarang saja rasanya ia sudah menyesal. Sebenarnya ia terpaksa menerima orang ini, sebab salah satu anggotanya membutuhkan partner untuk menggantikan partnernya yang mati.

"Hidan," gumamnya tak senang, "benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maap, endingnya emang cuman segitu aja

Kalo bahasanya agak terlalu resmi dan ngga seru, harap maklum P

makasih, anyway.


End file.
